Five Nights at Old Sport
Five Nights at Old Sport Five Nights at Old Sport is a FNAF Fangame created by thedude9900. It is based off of the fangame Dayshift at Freddy's, which is created by DirectDoggo. Description: Welcome to the Aubergine Man's Pizza Palace! Yiff the fax, greet the kiddins with Dave, trigger Phone man, and much more! Gameplay: FNaOS starts off with a Help Wanted ad for a Nightguard position at the Pizza Palace. It says: HELP WANTED: Aubergine Man's Pizza Palace Local pizzeria looking for guard to work the night shift. 12 to 6. This job is obviously safe. You won't die. We promise. Pay: 5 dollars a week (1 cent an hour) Animatronics: Old Sport: He regains his appearance from DSaF. He is to the left of Dave on the Stage. He will gradually make his way to your right blindspot. When he's there, shut the door on him. He can also climb into the ducts, so seal them off before he gets to you. He starts moving on Night 1. Dave: He regains his appearance from DSaF, only taller. He is in the middle of the stage. He'll move off stage and head to your middle blindspot. Once he's there, flash your light at him a couple of times, and he'll go away. He starts moving on Night 2. Phone Man: He is a man in a blue shirt with a 1900's red phone poorly photoshopped on his face. He is to the right of Dave on the stage, and will gradually move to your left blindspot. He is hard to see on the cameras, but speaks when he moves. Shut the door on him when he's there! Like Old Sport, he can also climb in the ducts, so shut them before he reaches you! He starts moving on Night 3 Phone Man's Voicelines: "Uh, hello?" (moving) "Hello? Hello?" (moving) "Uhm..uh.." (moving) "What on earth are you doing there?" (spotting you in the left blindspot) "Uhm..let's see here.." (climbing into the ducts) Fax: Fax looks like Withered Foxy from FNAF2, but it's wearing pink lingerie. The kids keep yiffing it each day. So keep an eye on Cam 03. If Fax is not wearing the lingerie, your good. But if you see that it is wearing the lingerie, you must click the Un-yiff button. Fax will laugh when it is yiffed. When it does laugh, you only have a few moments to un-yiff it before it crashes the cameras for the rest of the night. He activates on Night 2. Mechanics: Doors: Pretty self explanitory. Cameras: CAM 01 (Stage) CAM 02 (Dining room) CAM 03 (Back room) CAM 04 (Phone Man's Office) CAM 05 (Left Hall) CAM 06 (Right Hall) CAM 07 (Middle Hall) CAM 08 (Kitchen) Air Ducts: There are 2 air ducts in your office. Not only can the animatronics climb into your office from there, but it lets air into your office as well. On your camera, there will be a button called "Toggle Ducts". You can view the duct cameras from there. You can seal off one of the two ducts to prevent animatronics from getting in, but don't leave it shut for too long, or else your vision will start to slowly become black, until your in complete darkness. This leaves you vulnerable to attacks. Duct Cameras: CAM 09 CAM 10 CAM 11 CAM 12 Un-Yiff: This is your only source of defense against Fax. Read Fax's description on how to use it. Flashlight: You can flash your light in the middle blindspot. Use this to repel Dave. The flashlight has limited power, so use it wisely. Nights Night 1: The easiest night. Only Old Sport is active. Phone Call: "Uh, hello? Oh, hey there! Welcome to the night shift! You're new, so I'll inform you on what you need to do each night. It's my job as the co-manager here. Um, this job is INCREDIBLY safe, nothing suspicious going on here...heheheh...*silence*. Ugh, fine. I can't stand it longer. The animatronics are on free roam at night, and if they see you, they'll try to get into your office. We think that the animatronics have strange AI's at night, because a former guard reported that one of the animatronics tried to grab him. So, we made electromagnetic doors and made the ducts sealable. That should block the animatronics from getting in. Yeah, and as you might've noticed, the animatronics might climb into the ducts. When that happens, seal the duct that they're in. Don't leave it sealed for too long, as you might run low on oxygen, and it's not gonna be pretty. You can also close the 2 doors to prevent animatronics from coming in. You've also got a middle hallway. There's no closeable door for the middle, but flashing your light at the middle will cause animatronics to back off. It has limited power though, so be aware of that. Alright, good luck!" Night 2: This night is much more difficult. Dave and Fax are active. Phone Call: "Oh! You're back! Heh. If you thought last night was easy, welcome to the second night! You got a real challenge here, buddy! Dave is coming for you tonight. He's quite simple, yet again he's pretty fast. So um, he's the only animatronic that will appear at your middle. If he's there, just flash your light at him. He hates light more than that Puppet we used to have. Erm...that Puppet used to be apart of our pizzeria..but the employees were creeped out by it, so we sold it to a place called Freddy Fazbender's Pepperoni Pizza House. I think that's what it was called. Also, on CAM 03, we have a scrapped animatronic known as Fax. For some reason, the goddamn kids keep getting into its room and...I can't say what happens. But uh, sometime's it'll be dressed in pink lingerie for some odd reason. If that happens, you need to..take it off somehow... Anyways, goodnight!" Minigame: After nights 2-5, you'll get a special minigame. In this one, you control the manager of Freddy Fazbender's. You must walk up to a closed Freddy's restaraunt, with your co-manager. Then the two start talking: Manager:"Hey, what's up? Why are you at the closed restaraunt?" Co-Manager:"Oh hey man. Just kinda sad that the establishment had to close down.." Manager:"Yeah...that murder was kinda astonishing." Co-Manager:"True" Manager:"Don't worry. We might re-open soon." Co-Manager:"Heh, let's hope" Night 3: A very difficult night. Old Sport and Dave are very aggressive. Phone Man activates on this night. Phone Call: "Hey man. Alright. I won't talk for that long tonight, uh, you might wanna be careful tonight. Uhm..if you look into the cameras you'll see an office. Uhm..you'll also see a man with a phone on his head. We're not sure why he's an animatronic-he just is. He likes to hide in the rooms. That might sound like a problem, but he makes these sounds when he moves. That should help you. Rest is simple, close doors, shut ducts, blah blah blah." Minigame: You play as Freddy Fazbender. You walk around a closed Freddy's. Bonnie and Chica have been deactivated. In order to get the Good Ending, you'll need to find BB. Once you do, he will talk to you: BB:"GREETINGS FRIEND *demonic laugh*" Freddy:"Inhale my **** enragement child." Then a purple doggo appears, asking you to follow him. When you do, you'll be led to the Safe Room, which you can't access. Then, Dave rushes at you, and the minigame ends. Night 4: A very difficult night. Everyone is quite aggressive. Phone Call: "You're back again, I see. Um...tonight is gonna be like last night, except it's much harder...at least that's what I've heard.. Um..Quick fact, this place was built on that previous Freddy's location. But..something happened. I don't really wanna talk about it. Actually..lots of terrible things happened, including fox yiffings. It was a horrible place. Actually, I think I can tell you a little bit on what happened. Um..the managers found a bunch of kiddins who were strangled with what seemed to be sausages and eggplants. That's all I can remember. *clanking* Yeah...don't tell any... *breathing* Wait..what the f- *jumpscare*" Minigame: In this one, you play as Dave. You have killed Freddy Fazbender. Dave:"Hahahaha....what a ****er. He was so easy. Dave:"Welp. Time to tell the Old Sport. Then we'll discuss our plan!" Your next task is to find Old Sport. However, you must head to the Back Room to find Fax. Unlock the door. This will cause Fax to laugh. You need to do this to get the good ending. Then head back to the security office. You'll find Old Sport there. Dave:"Sportsy, we need to discuss somethin' in private." Old Sport:"Alright, I'm excited!" The minigame then ends. Night 5: The most difficult night, next to 4/20 mode on Custom Night. Be ready! Phone Call: "*static, scratching, and a super low pitched and reversed voice*" If you raise the pitch and reverse the phone call, it translates to this: "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT WELL ENOUGH ALONE. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO MIND THEIR OWN ****IN' BUSINESS." Minigame: In the final minigame, you play as Old Sport. You're planning to strangle some toddlers, so Freddy's can close down FOREVER. Dave:"So, sportsy, did ya get the plan?" Old Sport:"Yeah, sure" Dave:"That's my beautiful boy!" Now you have a choice here. Either follow Dave and wear the Spring Freddy costume, or run off to the Prize Corner, and tell Puppet-man on what's going to happen. You can only talk to Puppet man after you have talked to BB on Night 3, and have opened up the back room on Night 4. If you follow Dave, you lure 5 kiddies into the back room, and Dave begins to strangle them. This triggers the Bad Ending. If you tell the Puppet-man, he will begin talking. He will say that he cannot let this happen, and that you still have a chance. The both of you head over to the back room. Then dialogue appears: Dave:"Hey, old sport. What took you so long?" Puppet:*slowly fades in* Dave:"Puppet-man! I should've known!" Puppet:"You can't do this Dave. I must stop you." Dave:"Get your noodle fingers away from my springlocks." Puppet:"It's over." Puppet will then touch Dave, and a black screen will appear. The Purple Guy death sound from FNAF 3 can be heard. This will trigger the Springlock Ending, also known as the Good Ending. Endings Bad Ending: If you trigger this ending, it'll show 5 kids with animatronic masks on. And if you look very closely, you see the security guard (you) with a phone stuffed on your head. Springlock Ending (Good Ending) If you trigger this ending, it'll show the Safe Room burning, with Davetrap inside. The Safe Room is also boarded. You can also see a paycheck for "Jeffery Miller". The pay is 10 dollars. At the bottom of the screen it says, "Good job, old sport!" Custom Night The custom night works exactly like the FNAF 1 Custom night. The only difference is, the characters are different. 4/20: 4/20 is extremely difficult. You're gonna need a lot of practice and luck if you want to beat this night. Strategy: Don't check the cameras unless you hear clanking, in which you would need to seal the ducts. The animatronics might come quickly to the ducts, but they leave pretty quickly as well. You should leave it sealed for about 3 seconds, then open it up. Also, you must only check on CAM 03 if you hear laughing. Then, you must un-yiff Fax, and continue on. You should also listen for Phone Man's voice. He is the only one who can't be seen in the blindspot. If you hear "What on earth are you doing there?", quickly shut the left door. Also, check the other blindspots for glowing eyes. Dave's eyes will appear in the middle, and Old Sport's eyes will appear from the left. You'll know what to do from there. Beating 4/20 mode will unlock a doggo plushie, and a second star. (You earn the first star by completing Night 5). You're also fired for tampering with animatronic equipment, and yiffing the fax. Trivia *This game was developed in Scratch **However, the creator is thinking of developing a sequel that will be made in Unity. *The Phone Guy (not Phone Man) is voiced by thedude9900 *Dave, Freddy, and Fax are text-to-speech voiced. *The jumpscare noise is a distorted, high pitched boy scream. *If you click on the Dave poster in your office, Dave will say, "Why hello there, old sport" *If you click on the doggo plushie, it will bark. *Rarely, The Real Fredbear will appear in the office. This is an easter egg. **Also rarely, Demonic BB will appear in the dining room. Looking at him for too long will crash your game. *Davetrap was originally going to be an antagonist on Night 5, but the creator couldn't get his model right. **Also, Fax was originally going to have a jumpscare, but the creator felt like it would make the game more goofy than anxiety-inducing. *The game's Menu Screen is FNAF 1's menu screen, but "Freddy's" is replaced with "Old Sport", and Freddy is replaced with a smiling, twitching Old Sport. **The games main menu music is Giant Wyrm by Kevin Macleod Category:Games